mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jax Briggs/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "A decorated member of the U.S. Special Forces and a formidable close- kombat warrior, Major Jackson Briggs' current mission is to bring down the notorious criminal organization known as the Black Dragon. With Lieutenant Sonya Blade, he has seized many of their weapons caches. But when a trusted informant, Kano, was revealed to be a high-ranking member of the Black Dragon, Jax made Kano's capture his priority. Kano has gotten the better of Jax thus far, leading the Special Forces into numerous deadly ambushes. Jax and Sonya finally cornered Kano on an uncharted island but were overpowered by the island's inhabitants. They have now been forced into a sadistic ritual of bloody kombat." Storyline Jax was captured by Shang Tsung just before the beginning of the first tournament, which led Sonya to enter the tournament in an attempt to free him. When Sonya entered Goro's Lair, she found a badly injured Jax in one of the cells. Trying to free her partner, she was interrupted by Shang Tsung, who told her that he had been expecting her and that she was to face the elder Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei. Sonya defeated Sub-Zero and also fought Raiden, who used a flash of light from his eyes to help Sonya free Jax. Sonya took Jax to the Courtyard, where she faced Kitana and Jade while they waited for help. Sonya defeated both women just as the rescue chopper arrived, only for it to be shot down by Shang Tsung, who remarked that Sonya had been challenged by Kano. Sonya defeated Kano, but Shang Tsung refused to let her take him prisoner. Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Liu Kang then appeared. While Johnny explained everything to Sonya, Raiden used his powers to heal Jax's wounds, and both Sonya and Jax agreed to assist the Earthrealm warriors in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Jax witnessed the death of the elder Sub-Zero at the hands of Scorpion, and later, Liu Kang's victory over Shang Tsung. Later on, Jax attended the ceremony for Liu Kang at the Wu Shi Academy, and after the ceremony, he was talking to Raiden when a rejuvenated Shang Tsung appeared with a new offer from the emperor himself. Shao Kahn wished to realize a single tournament that would decide Earthrealm's fate. When the Tarkatans attacked the academy, Jax attempted to save the people, but was overwhelmed by several Tarkatans and knocked unconscious. When he woke up, Raiden, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Kung Lao were watching over him, but he noticed that Sonya was missing. He was informed that she had been captured by Shang Tsung, and he immediately made it his primary objective to find her. Jax was partnered with Raiden and Johnny Cage, while Liu Kang and Kung Lao tried to free their Shaolin masters. He was put in the first fight of the second Mortal Kombat tournament against Baraka, who he defeated. Before Shang Tsung could start the next fight, he received a message from Reptile that stopped him. Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Jax then teleported to the Armory after one of Raiden's visions showed him Sonya sentenced to be executed. Johnny Cage, harboring an attraction for Sonya, questioned Jax about his relationship with her, to which Jax stated that he was her commanding officer, nothing else. Jax became increasingly angered by Johnny's gloating and they got into a fight, which was put to an end by Raiden. Jade appeared soon afterwards, and demanded that the three warriors leave. Jax fought Jade and defeated her. After rendering Jade unconscious, Johnny and Jax patched things up and the three continued their quest to find Sonya. They finally located Sonya by the Dead Pool, being guarded by Sheeva and her guards. After killing one of the attacking guards and jumping over the rest of them, Jax fought and defeated Sheeva while Johnny and Raiden dealt with the guards. He was then able to free Sonya, repaying the favor from earlier. Sometime later, during the Outworld Tournament, Jax and Sonya found Sub-Zero, to their surprise as they saw him dead in the previous tournament. Sub-Zero then reveals that he was the younger brother of the Sub-Zero they knew. Suddenly Ermac appeared, and Jax tried to attack him, but got his arms torn off by Ermac. Sub-Zero fought and defeated Ermac, and told Sonya about a portal to go back to Earthrealm. Later on, Jax reappeared with his mechanical arms, having reprogrammed the newly automated Sub-Zero, who regained his humanity. Jax appeared periodically with the Earthrealm warriors, and does not participate in any more fights, until they were ambushed by the Lin Kuei cyborgs and Sindel. Jax was one of the many warriors killed by Sindel, having had Sindel's heel stabbed through his throat. Jax is one of the many heroes resurrected and enslaved by Quan Chi. He was the first Quan Chi sent to kill Raiden in the Netherrealm, but was defeated. Ending *thumb|250px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "After the invasion was thwarted, many of Jax's allies had seemingly disappeared, leaving him to clean up the mess on his own. He searched for Shao Kahn's remaining forces utilizing a new cyber-scanner designed to remotely access worldwide databases. Navigating its virtual reality interface, Jax inadvertently accessed Kano's brain through his optical laser implant. Their minds linked, Jax virtually battled Kano. Finally he captured and quarantined Kano's consciousness within the Special Forces mainframe. A dangerous criminal had finally been neutralized." Character Relationships *Held prisoner by Shang Tsung during the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Freed by Sonya Blade. *Had his wounds healed by Raiden. *Defeated Baraka in the second Mortal Kombat tournament. *Defeated Johnny Cage during the search for Sonya, but the fight was stopped by Raiden. *Defeated Jade, and patched things up with Johnny Cage. *Defeated Sheeva and rescued Sonya. *Attempted to fight Ermac but had his arms telekinetically ripped off. *Left Outworld with Sonya. *Was given cybernetic arms as replacements. *Restored Cyber Sub-Zero's humanity. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the Earthrealm warriors. *Killed by Sindel when she pierced his throat with her heels. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Defeated by Raiden, while under Quan Chi's control. Gallery Jax in prison.PNG|Jax in Goro's Lair Sonya_finds_Jax.png|Jax is found by Sonya Sonya_Breaks_Jail.jpg|Jax shields from the intense light as Sonya frees him Jax_is_rescued.PNG|Jax is freed by Sonya Raiden Heals Jax.png|Raiden heals Jax Kung Lao joins the celebrations.JPG|Jax, Sonya, Kung Lao and Johnny Cage attending Liu Kang's victory ceremony Jax and Raiden.JPG|Jax and Raiden talking Jax fighting Tarkata.JPG|Jax fighting the Tarkatan Horde Jax versus Baraka.jpg|Jax versus Baraka Baraka loses to jax.JPG|Jax Briggs defeats Baraka Jax asks about Sonya's whereabouts.JPG|Jax asks about Sonya's whereabouts Jax_JohnnyC._and_Raiden.jpg|Jax, with Raiden and Johnny Cage in the Armory Cage annoying Jax.JPG|Cage questioning Jax about Sonya Jade in the armory.JPG|Jax encounters Jade Jax vs Jade.JPG|Jax vs Jade Jax and Cage patching things up.JPG|Jax patches things up with Cage after defeating Jade Jax_vs_Executioners.jpg|Jax finds Sonya Jax fighting a guard.JPG|Jax fighting one of Sheeva's guards Jax vs Sheeva.PNG|Jax confronts Sheeva in order to free Sonya Sonya freed.JPG|Jax freeing Sonya Jax alternate.png|Jax, Johnny, Raiden, and Sonya Mk9jaxalt.jpg|Jax and Sonya are shocked to see Sub-Zero Jaxsinbrazos.png|Ermac tears off Jax´s arms Jax questioning if he was really meant to get his arms teared off.JPG|Jax questioning if he was really meant to get his arms torn off sindel kills jax.JPG|Sindel killing Jax MK9_Zombies_Sindel_Stryker_Jax.jpg|Jax Resurrected by Quan Chi Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages